


Just for our enjoyment (This is Porn)

by OTPGirl



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Rings, Cum play?, Curt Owen and Dee love eachother, Dick riding, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Tied To A Chair, and all fuck, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: Dee twists his wrists, testing the strength of the rope keeping his hands bound behind his back. He’s tied to a chair, blindfold around his eyes. Usually, he’s the one on the other side of this, the one tying his victim to the chair. But not today.“Well, well, well. Look what we have here, the Deadliest Man Alive. All tied up with no way to protect himself.”
Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/DMA, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega/ DMA, Owen Carvour/DMA
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Just for our enjoyment (This is Porn)

Dee twists his wrists, testing the strength of the rope keeping his hands bound behind his back. He’s tied to a chair, blindfold around his eyes. Usually, he’s the one on the other side of this, the one tying his victim to the chair. But not today. 

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here, the Deadliest Man Alive. All tied up with no way to protect himself.” A deeply accented Russian voice comes from his right, and Dee can’t help but roll his eyes underneath the blindfold. He’s trying so hard to be intimidating, it’s almost cute. 

“What are we going to do with him?” Another voice comes from across the room. This one sounds somewhat Italian. 

“I have a few ideas.” The Russian voice speaks again, something cold and metal pressing against the skin right over Dee’s collar bone. 

“Do your worst, love, I can handle it.” The man next to him chuckles in his ear, sending a shiver down Dee’s spine. 

“Oh, I have no doubts about that.” He’s so close that his lips brush against the tied up man’s ear. The cold, metal object, now identifiable as a knife, rips down through Dee’s shirt, cutting it from his chest. Hands pull the shirt away, leaving the two half hanging off his arms. A second pair of hands, noticeably cooler than the first, runs down his chest, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. 

“So many ideas, so little time.” The Russian man says, almost sounding like he’s in awe. A hand comes up to Dee’s throat. It’s by far not hard enough to cut off his breathing, but just enough to be there. The man squeezes softly before the hand slips away, fingers dragging cross Dee’s collar bone before vanishing completely. 

“We are going to have so much fun, Mr. Deadly. You’ll be begging for mercy by the end of this.” The Russian man promises, sitting himself in his captives lap, straddling his thighs. He leans forward, nipping at the spot where Dee’s jaw and neck meet. 

Dee can’t help but tilt his head back, giving the other man better access to his neck. He might regret that later, but it feels so right in the moment. The man starts sucking the spot, worrying at it with his teeth, and Dee fights back a moan. He knows that there will be a mark there tomorrow, but God, it feels incredible. 

A pair of hands pull the blindfold off of Dee’s head, pulling a few pieces of hair out with it. Dee has to blink his eyes a few times to get used to the light. Once he is, he sees his beautiful boys in front of him. Curt is in his lap, sucking at his throat, and Owen holds the blindfold in his hands, a devious smile on his face. 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.” Owen says in his Italian accent. Curt pulls off of Dee’s neck with a pop and looks at the tied up man with a devilish grin. 

“It certainly feels like he’s enjoying himself.” Curt grinds down against Dee’s lap, and he lets out a strangled groan at the friction. “You always make the most beautiful noises for us.” 

“See, I don’t know Curt. I think he could be a bit louder.” Owen reaches between Dee and Curt’s bodies and twisting one of Dee’s nipples. He jerks forward, leaning into the touch and almost knocking Curt out of his lap. 

“Owen!” Dee squeaks, honest to God squeaks! A blush burns up his neck, creeping onto his face. Curt laughs and leans forward, pressing a kiss against his cheek. 

“Don’t worry, Dee, I’ll make it up to you.” Curt slides off his lap onto his knees, looking up at him with a faux innocent look in his eyes. He reaches for the tied up man’s belt and undoes it, pulling it from the loops slowly. Dee wishes his hands were free so he could hurry Curt up, but whichever one of them tied his wrists did a great job of it. 

“Curt always looks so beautiful down on his knees, don’t you agree, love?” Owen is behind Dee, resting his head on his shoulder and speaking breathily in his ear. Dee groans as Curt slowly, torturously slowly, unbuttons his pants and pulls the zipper down. He cups Dee’s hardening member, licking his lip. 

Curt pulls Dee free of his pants, and the moment he can, he wraps his mouth around his dick, and Dee moans, bucking up into his partner’s mouth. 

“Oh no, no, no. We can’t have that.” Owen’s hands snake around Dee’s front and puts his hands on his hips, pressing him back down into the chair. “You are here for us and our enjoyment. Not yours.” 

Curt bobs his head up and down as Owen keeps him from thrusting to meet him. Dee can’t bite back the moans that force their way free from his mouth. He can feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge of his climax. His bastard partners must be able to tell, because Curt pulls away just before he cums. He lets out a frustrated whine as Curt stands up, kissing Owen and completely ignoring Dee for a moment. 

“See Curt, what did I tell you?” Owen says between kisses, “Doesn’t he sound better when he’s louder?” Curt giggles, nodding his head. “Now, why don’t you-” Owen whispers something in Curt’s ear. Whatever he says seems to excite Curt, because Curt gives him an excited kiss and runs to the far corner of the room. After a moment of digging, he returns with something in his hand. 

He hides the object from Dee’s view until he’s right in front of him before presenting it proudly. It’s a cock ring. Dee swallows heavily. This doesn’t bode well for him. Curt slips it down on his cock, the fit snug, just as it should be. 

“What’s your color?” Owen asks quietly. It takes a moment for Dee to register what’s been said, but once he does, he stumbles over himself to answer. 

“Green. Green love.” His voice wavers as he speaks, and Owen presses a kiss against his jaw, messaging Dee’s shoulders. Owen nods at Curt, who takes his own pants off and climbs back in Dee’s lap. Dee watches with large, lust-filled eyes as Curt pulls a large plug out. He let’s it fall from his fingers, and it falls to the ground with a clatter. Neither of them pay it any mind as Curt slowly lowers himself onto Dee’s dick. 

Curt seems to pull him in greedily, and Dee lets out a broken moan at the sensation. Once Curt is fully seated in Dee’s lap, he leans forward against Dee’s chest, breathing deeply in an effort to catch his breath. Curt feels so warm and tight around Dee that if it weren’t for the ring, Dee is sure he would cum right then and there. 

“God Curt, please, I need you to move.” Dee tries to sound threatening, but it sounds more whiny. With a chuckle, Curt pushes himself up slightly before dropping back down with a moan. Up and down, up and down, over and over again. Dee struggles against the ropes again, desperate to touch Curt. 

“Is there something you want? All you have to do is ask.” Owen teases, his head still resting on Dee’s shoulder. Dee struggles for another moment before caving.

“Please, please untie my hands. I need... I need.” He’s not very good at begging. He never has been and never will be. None the less, Owen seems to understand what he wants. 

“Do you want to touch Curt?” Dee whimpers slightly and nods his head. “Do you want to run your hands through his hair and pull? Grip his hips so tightly that you leave bruises?” 

“Yes.” Is all he can manage to say, Curt has been continuing his movements. Owen could be cruel. He could make Dee beg, not untie his hands. Take Curt and leave Dee tied to the chair, hard and needy. But he doesn’t. He unties the Cockney man’s wrists, and the rope drops to the floor. 

The second his wrists are free Dee’s hands are on Curts hips with a bruising force, and he’s matching Curt thrust for thrust. Curt’s head falls back and Dee attacks his throat with a fever. Curt lets out the most pleasure field moan that Dee has heard as they continue to move as one. 

Owen reaches a hand down and grabs Curt’s shaft, stroking him in time with Dee’s thrusts. It doesn’t take much longer for Curt to cum, his seed spilling across Owen’s hand as well as his and Dee’s stomachs. Curt collapses forward against Dee’s chest, and despite the man’s overwhelming need to cum, he stops his thrusts and cards a hand through Curt’s hair. 

“You’re so beautiful, love.” He mumbles softly into the American ear and Curt hums happily. He stays there for a moment, Dee’s still hard dick inside of him, before gently climbing off his lap. Owen pulls the still shaking man into his embrace and kisses him before bringing his hand up to Curt’s mouth. Curt dutiful cleans his cum off of Owen’s long fingers, not stopping until every last drop is gone. The sight manages to turn Dee on more, and he moans, drawing Owen’s attention to him.

“What do you say, love, has he earned it?” Curt pulls back off the fingers and looks over at Dee, still sitting on the chair like a good boy. 

“I think so.” Owen pulls Curt into another kiss, a short one this time, before smacking his ass. Curt squeaks, but Owen pays it no mind. He has a goal. 

He quickly takes the cock ring off of Dee and works his hand up and down the angry-looking member. It only takes a few strokes for him to cum, his seed mixing with Curt’s on his stomach. Owen wipes his hand off on Dee’s, and the Cockney man can’t resist the urge to pull him into a kiss. 

It’s soft and tender, the opposite of what Dee was expecting, not that he’s complaining at all. His hands travel to Owen’s hips and he starts to undo his belt, but Owen grabs his wrists and pulls back. 

“Don’t worry about me. I just wanted to see the two of you enjoy yourselves.” What on earth did Dee ever do to deserve these two men? Owen smiles at him, kissing the tip of his nose before offering a hand and pulling him up. 

“Come on, let’s go clean up.” The three men make their way into the large bathroom, trading kisses and lingering touches the whole way. Dee nuzzles against place between Curt’s ear where he’s ticklish and the man squeaks, running ahead of the others. Dee chases him into the bathroom, and Owen continues at his steady pace, shaking his head at their shenanigans. 

By the time Owen catches up with them, the tub is already filling up with water, Curt is fully nude, and he and Dee are making out lazily. 

Owen strips himself, shutting the door firmly behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe. 
> 
> Penbis.
> 
> Tumblr:  
> Ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok


End file.
